Cursed Love
by Kaoru Ichimaru
Summary: A woman's scorn is nothing to laugh at and Seth learns that the hard way. He and his lover Atem are cursed for the rest of time to never be together. Their love cant be stopped but how many lives must they live before they can be together? Yugioh GX & 5ds


"_I curse you Seth! I curse you till the end of time! You and your lover will never be together!"_

Shaking my head with a sigh, I can't help but look over at my lover. He was sound asleep using my chest as his pillow, and with how still he slept it was easy for me to think that the witch's words were true. It had been years since she had 'cursed' me, but so far nothing had happened. I knew her words weren't anything to laugh at, since any magic user could easily curse another, but I couldn't believe that anything would happen to my precious desert rose.

"Seth…?" He mumbles his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm right here mrwt (1)." I respond, staring into his sleep glazed crimson orbs.

"Love you." He mumbles, nuzzling into my chest before nodding off.

"I love you too." Smiling, I run my fingers through his spiky, tri-colored hair. His hair was black tipped with crimson, and he had strands of blonde hair that fell around his prefect face. Everything about my lover was prefect from his tan skin to his lithe form betrayed the amount of muscle he possessed, from his narrowed eyes to his unruly hair. I loved every little detail about him, and I couldn't imagine my life without him. As Ra starts to greet our land, I knew that my little lover needed to wake up.

"Mrwt, it's time to get up."

"5 more minutes…" He groans, burying his face in my chest.

"What would your people say if they could see their great pharaoh now?" I tease and I hear him sigh before he reluctantly gets up and gets ready for the day. If I had known what would happen today, I would never have let my Atem leave our bed.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you haven't found him yet!" I growl, glaring at the guard that had delivered the news to me.<p>

"I-I'm sorry sir, but we haven't been able to find the Pharaoh yet." He stammers and quickly leaves when I dismiss him. This morning had started out like any other day of the week; Atem had sat on his throne while listening to the problems of his people and did his best to solve them. It was around midday when an unusual peasant had shown up, he had claimed that his village had been destroyed and he wanted those responsible for it to be punished. The only problem was that there hadn't been any wars, so the chances of a village being destroyed were slim. He had then proceeded to reveal that was the King of Thieves, and his village was Kul Elna which had been destroyed when I was a young boy. He had attacked and Atem had summoned one of the Egyptian Gods, whose names were only known by the chosen Pharaoh. Bakura had tried to flee and Atem had foolishly chased him. The thief had been planning on this and led Atem into a trap. Using his monster to destroy the ground under Atem, Bakura had sent the young Pharaoh plummeting into the great Nile River. It was now dark and my lover still hadn't been found, dead or otherwise.

The next day Isis had given me the best news, Atem had been found! The only downside was his Millennium Item, the most powerful one, the Millennium Puzzle had been stolen. This meant that Atem's power was reduced, but at least he was alive.

"Atem…" I mumble, slowly approaching his battered form. Isis had saw a vision of him and told where I could find him. She was her husband Mahad were the only ones who knew of our relationship, so she knew that I would like to be alone with our king.

"Seth…" He mumbles weakly, opening one of his eyes to look at me. My heart beats faster as I kneel beside him and gather him in my arms. When he moans in pain, I instantly feel bad about my hasty actions. The fall had done a number on my lover and he had to be in a lot of pain.

"I'm right here mrwt." I say before kissing his forehead.

"Don't take me back yet…" He groans before closing his eyes and leaning limply against me.

"I can't do that Atem, you could die. Isis needs to look at you."

"I'm not going to die, I just need a little rest and I'll be fine." He explains and I sigh but agree. It wasn't like I had much of a choice; I couldn't deny my lover anything. Leaning back against the rocky cliff, I get comfortable before letting Atem sleep in my arms.

"Atem, we really should get back." I try once more after a few hours have pasted. It was still early afternoon, but I knew that Isis should look at him.

"All right Seth, take me back." Atem says and I pick him up and set him on my horse before getting on the beast as well. It doesn't take long for us to return to the palace, and after Isis has checked his injuries, Atem is back to ruling over his people.

"You really shouldn't push yourself so hard." I point out as he lies on our bed in pain.

"I know, but I'm the Pharaoh, I can't take a day off. The people need to know that I am all right and that there isn't anything to worry about." Atem says, but I can tell that he doesn't believe his own words. He knew that something bad was coming, and I knew it too. I just hoped that whatever 'it' was wouldn't tear us apart. Little did I know just how wrong I was.

* * *

><p>Less than a week after Atem's brush with death, disaster struck our court. Bakura had tainted one of our priests, Aknadin, Atem's uncle. He had revealed that he was my father, and that I should be the one on the throne, not Atem. I had denied everything that he said, and that had just lead us to where we are now. In our temple to Ra, Atem's guardian deity, stood Atem, Mahad, Isis, and myself. Outside the temple the remaining priests were trying to hold back Aknadin and Bakura and their new monster, Zorc the Lord of Darkness. There was only one way to save the kingdom, but the risks were too great, so here we are, trying to talk some sense into Atem.<p>

"Please Atem; you know this is too risky." I pleaded, not wanting my lover to go through with this.

"What other choice do we have Seth, Zorc is too strong. This is the only way to stop him."

"We'll find another way my Pharaoh; there is no need for you to do this." Isis says, her voice begging Atem to reconsider.

"Please my Pharaoh, let me do it in your place. We need you to lead our people; I can't let you do this." Mahad begs, bowing before his king and lifetime friend.

"I'm sorry Mahad, but we both know that I'm the only one who can do this." Atem says with a sad smile.

"Please don't put me through this…" I mumble as he walks over to me. Grabbing my chin, Atem pulls me into a passionate kiss, pouring all his feelings into it. I return it with the same intensity, but all too soon Atem pulls away.

"When I'm gone, you'll rule over these lands as Pharaoh. Please, take care of my kingdom." Atem says before walking to the statue that represented our sun god Ra.

"I won't do that Atem, because you aren't going through with this." I say firmly, but Atem only glances at me with a sad look.

"Well meet again Seth, this I promise to you on my very soul." Atem says before he kneels in front of the statue.

"I love you Atem, don't you ever forget that." I say, knowing that there isn't anything I can say to change his mind.

"I love you too Seth, don't you ever forget it either." Atem says before he focuses his attention on the statue. "Oh merciful Ra, I beseech thee to hear my request as your humble servant. I have ruled over your lands as a just Pharaoh, and now an evil threatens the people we both love. This new evil is too strong to be stopped by normal means, so please I beg you, take my soul and seal this new evil away!" At first nothing happens, and I'm hopeful that Ra thought it was a stupid idea too.

"**Pharaoh Atem, son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, I have heard your request, and I will grant your wish."** A powerful says from everywhere and nowhere at once. The next instant, a bright light engulfs Atem's small body and blocks him from view. Before I can even blink, the light is gone and Atem is just standing there.

"Atem?" I call out quietly, not wanting to startle the man if was still with us. He glances over his shoulder at me and gives me one last smile as blood drips from the corner of his mouth and trails down his chin.

"Good-bye Seth, my mrwt." Atem mumbles before the puzzle around his neck shatters and his limp body falls to the ground. I catch his soulless body, and hold him close while crying. As I cry over my lover's untimely death, the witch's words run through my mind again.

"_I curse you Seth! I curse you till the end of time! You and your lover will never be together!"_

* * *

><p>Well, that's all she wrote, it's 2AM and I need my sleep. I know this is short, but I wanted to test out the idea and see if people liked it. If I continue this story, it will travel through all 3 series of Yu-gi-oh (Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh GX, and Yu-gi-oh 5d's). Please let me know what you think, especially if you want me to continue. This is my first fanfic I've written in a long time, so please don't be too mean to me.<p>

Translation notes:

1 – Mrwt = love


End file.
